


Dekiru koto

by Grinner_H



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Dekiru koto

_"So,"_ Kikyou intones, dry like the earth which has yet to see this summer's rain, "you _can't_ drive, you _can't_ cook, and you _never_ take responsibility." He counts them off on his slender fingers, smirks like the supercilious _bastard_ he is - the way that makes Zakuro _want,_ want like he _shouldn't._

Kikyou's fingers find their place in the pockets of his khaki slacks. 

Zakuro wishes it was _his_ hand in there. 

It's almost imperceptible, but Zakuro can hear the rustle of luxuriant green hair when Kikyou tilts his head _just so,_ smiling like he knows _too damn much_ about things he has no business knowing. "What exactly _can_ you do?"

Zakuro shrugs, feigning nonchalance. "I can suck cock pretty well."

There is no time for silence; only the _clink_ of Kikyou's belt hitting the ground. 

Zakuro thinks the earth might shatter beneath the weight of his knees.


End file.
